(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery charger having fixed ends for winding and releasing wires, and more particularly, to a battery charger disposed with coaxial wire winding turning wheels having different diameters at the interior thereof for collecting and releasing wires of the battery charger.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Battery chargers of common electric appliances generally have long signals wires that cannot be collected into the interior of the battery charger, and thus take up quite large spaces as well as being too bulky for packaging or storage.
A typical structure of a prior wire winding device in a battery charger, as disclosed by the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 468887 “Readily Portable and Wire Winding Device for Cellular Phone Chargers” for instance, the wire winding thereof is manually operated using a rotational base that simultaneously rotates a rotational wire winding disk thereof for accomplishing the purpose of winding the wire of the battery charger.
It is observed from the above invention that the process of wire winding appears somewhat cumbersome and inconvenient for that the hand of a user is used for rotating the base thereof.
According to the “Earphone Wire Winding Box with Coaxial and Dual Wheels” as disclosed by the inventor hereby in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249B1, a same axis 30 and turning wheels 10 and 20 having different diameters are utilized, such that when a signal wire S stored in the large turning wheel 10 is pulled out, a lower wire S4 stored in a storage groove 25 of the small turning wheel 20 lowers by a rather short distance. Although the invention is indeed quite practical, the implementations thereof yet are limited to earphone wire winding boxes.
In the view of the above, in order to efficiently control wires of a battery charger such that the wires thereof are hidden when winded and left undamaged when released, it is a vital task of the invention as how to combine a wire releasing and winding structure having coaxial and dual wheels with components of a battery charger.